For many modern communication systems, the reliability and security of exchanged information is a significant concern. To address this concern, the Trusted Computing Platform Alliance (TCPA) developed security solutions for platforms. In accordance with a TCPA specification entitled “Main Specification Version 1.1b,” published on or around Feb. 22, 2002, each personal computer (PC) is implemented with a trusted hardware device referred to as a Trusted Platform Module (TPM).
During operation, an outside party (referred to as a “verifier”) may require authentication of the TPM. This creates two opposing security concerns. First, the verifier needs to be sure that requested authentication information is really coming from a valid TPM. Second, an owner of a PC including the TPM wants to maintain as much privacy as possible. In particular, the owner of the PC wants to be able to provide authentication information to different verifiers without those verifiers being able to determine, that the authentication information is coming from the same TPM.
The REAL ID Act of 2005 is Division B of an act of the United States Congress titled Emergency Supplemental Appropriations Act for Defense, the Global War on Terror, and Tsunami Relief, 2005, Pub. L. No. 109-13, 119 Stat. 231 (May 11, 2005). The Real ID Act of 2005 creates a standard for the issuing of state driver's licenses. The Real ID Act is a law imposing federal technological standards and verification procedures on state driver's licenses and identification cards, many of which are beyond the current capacity of the federal government, and mandating state compliance by May 2008. One attempt to implement the Real ID Act on state driver's licenses generally exposes privacy sensitive information of the holder of the card. Unfortunately, such security information is often sold, without the owners consent, and used to conduct fraudulent transactions in the owner's name but without the owner's consent. Such activity is generally known as identity theft, which is a widespread phenomenon that is destroying the credit of innocent victims on a daily basis.